1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to a positioning table assembly for a crash test dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle, authorities examine vehicles to summit type approval, and consumer organizations provide information on vehicle safety ratings to the public.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic test devices, better known as “crash test dummies”, to estimate a human's injury risk. The dummy must possess the general mechanical properties, dimensions, masses, joints, and joint stiffness of the humans of interest. In addition, they must possess sufficient mechanical impact response similitude and sensitivity to cause them to interact with the vehicle's interior in a human-like manner.
The crash test dummy typically includes a head assembly, spine assembly (including neck), rib cage assembly, abdomen, pelvis assembly, right and left arm assemblies, and right and left leg assemblies. Generally, the arm assembly has an upper arm assembly and a lower arm assembly. The upper arm assembly is typically connected to a shoulder assembly, which, in turn, is typically connected to the spine assembly.
Thorax impact tests on the crash test dummy have shown to be sensitive to impact location. This means for every small misalignment of an impact point on the crash test dummy, a different set of test results is created. When moving the crash test dummy into the last setup position, the dummy would generally loose the setup criteria. Thus, there is a need in the art for a positioning table that will allow a user to move the crash test dummy freely in the X-Y direction in small increments without loosing setup criteria. This includes linearly in the X and Y axes and rotationally about the Z axis.